It is often necessary to take a dose of precisely given volume from a storage receptacle containing a great many doses. This is the case, in particular, in hairdressing salons or beauty parlours; it is preferable to show the customer that he or she really has received, during the treatment, the suitable dose of product for which he or she has been billed, whereas the product is stored in much larger receptacles.
There is proposed in FR-A-2,556,091 a device of this type in which the product is taken from a receptacle with the aid of a bottle of the syringe type including a piston and an opening located at one end of the bottle, and the product is dispensed via the same end by pushing back the piston. This device makes it possible to distribute the product but does not make it possible to dispense the product by spraying, which is the most generally used method of dispensing.
The present invention relates to a device which makes it possible to dispense the product by spraying.